supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
List of lists of the 100 most loving and 100 most hating characters by compatible noun/Level 22
Peter Redmond Negative # Botle Cap ~ This man is a f***ing liar, he shot an innocent teenage boy dead, he said to his grieving parents that he was rioting and threw stones at them, he even claimed Patrick was a f***ing KKK supporter! The boy was an Irish Catholic! There's no way he would qualify! They only accept Protestants! They hate Catholics! # Moses Cap ~ Burn in h***, you psycho! # Sophie the Otter ~ You thought it was right to shoot Patrick McCormick, and you believed he was a KKK supporter? Seriously, he did nothing wrong! I agree with Botle in that he was just an Irish Catholic! One of these days, the team and I will retaliate and kill you for what you did to poor Patrick! # Marilou the Otter ~ (cries) That was unfair of you to kill Patrick! What did he even do to you? (continues crying) # Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ Let me get this straight, you killed an innocent boy, said he was a KKK supporter and he was rioting, And you treated his parents with scorn! # Toshio Samo # Satoko Samo # Catherine the Spellcaster ~ I'm appalled at your behavior! For killing an innocent boy, you shall be turned to stone for all eternity! # Jane O'Connel ~ You put all left-wingers to shame # Cuong Thi ~ You are no left-winger, you are a killer! Rot in h***! # Ri Dae-Jung (speaking in Russian) ~ Сволочь! Убийство ребенка! Гнить в аду! (Translation: You b*****d! Killing a child! Rot in h***!) # Ri Min-Li # Maria Tachimi ~ You are not an advocate for black people's rights, you are a murderer! # Joseph McNamara ~ Níl tú aon laoch, Tá tú ina dúnmharú neamhchiontachta. (Translation: You are no hero, You are a murderer of innocence) # Saoirse McNamara # Michael McCormick ~ You made Livingstone commit suicide!, treated my grieving parents with absolute scorn!, Called me a f***ing racist for saying that he was a f***ing killer!, and called my brother and my friends f***ing KKK supporters! # Janice McCormick ~ You shot my Pat dead, I cannot forgive you for it, you made Al commit suicide, you used deaths of children, the fact you insist he was a KKK man and the fact you compared him to Ian Brady to justify you killing an 18-year old boy, It doesn't bring closure, It made it h***. # Satsuki Tachimi ~ Comparing an innocent 18-year old and his girlfriend to Ian Brady and Myra Hindley does not justify your f***ing argument! The Incredibles 2 Positive #Princess Starlight Madagascar 4 Ri Dae-Jung (Another Mark) Positive #Sophie the Otter ~ At first glance, he may seem like a cute, innocent girl, but looks can be deceiving, as he tends to act as a very brutal boy. That's one thing I love about him! In short, he kicks a**! #Toshio Samo Neutral # Ri Kon-Yung ~ (Translation: Ri Dae-Jung, terrifies me, his violent nature and his Soviet assassin-like behavior, he may look like a cute Asian schoolgirl, but he's a psychopath, but I find it heartwarming that he and my Min-Li get along great) Negative #Plankton5165 ~ This ANOTHER character, ANOTHER! has me paranoid of using my characters and making fanfics! The information isn't even sufficient enough that I can project the characters are safe from the butcheries of Another Mark. Reicheru doesn't even know how much I would miss having fun with these characters. To say the least. Nothing Reicheru says is any comfort at the slightest. I think she also has Jade hostage. "I kill those who inform", "I have a banlist and your name is going on it", I think I'm gonna pass out. Maybe I like Ri Dae-Jung as much as Sophie likes UMF. Come to think of it TBH I think maybe Catherine would rather have Sophie deal with UMF, while I happen to think Sophie isn't quite sure what Catherine would rather have. I don't even wanna hear Ri Dae-Jung isn't the best or whatever from Reicheru, he has me paranoid. I don't intend to annoy anyone, but I'm just immensely paranoid. Mowgli (film) The Loud House Negative *Jennifer Burb ~ The show is full of lunatics and crybabies! Every teenager doesn't deserve a home, they are all crybabies, especially Lori Loud, the oldest child acting like the youngest one! *Giuseppe Todaro ~ I am so speechless by how trashy this is. It's the Loud House, the Loud Family for a reason! It's fully loaded with loud crybabies! *Dick Cox ~ Worse than the Jerry Springer Show, the Jerry Springer Show is better, and still unacceptable! *Catalina Piaccasa ~ So many crybabies! Knock it off! Leni, who's responsibility is it that you were being fired?! YOURS! And why did the monster Pokémon trainer want them to win TheColossalD's season 4 of Character Elimination? *Webeewize Unyubeekuku ~ Oh, this show is full of major crybabies! Social Justice Warriors on the Wonder Woman movie. Positive Negative # Jane O'Connel ~ I may stand for Palenstine, but they hate her just because she is Israeli and stands with it is absolutely f***ing ridiculous, That's like far-right anti-communists boycotting Captain America: The Winter Soldier because the actor that plays the Winter Soldier is an Eastern European, Romanian to be precised and Eastern Europe was all communist at one point, that's also like Irish republicans boycotting Thor because Tom Hiddleston is British, No one gives a s*** if she's Israeli, she's doing a good job and DC managed to get it's s*** together. HTML5 character graphics Negative # Plankton5165 ~ They're more of a 1990s than 2010s or 2020s. HTML5 is just so not powerful looking. Danielle Bregoli Negative # Sophie the Otter ~ Okay, who the f*** green-lighted the show that's starring this b****? I bet it's someone who believes that it's okay to have television shows that can teach children, particularly girls, to go against authority. Anyway, Bregoli here rose to fame all because of one f***ing line, which was "Cash me outside". Holy s***, I didn't expect three simple words to bring so much power into her! The worst part? She made a record deal and rented Rolls-Royce! This rapper tends to be yet another good reason as to why I generally stick to other music genres like rock n' roll, pop, and disco. Now I regret making my own rapper ego Ketchup n' Mustelidae... All in all, Danielle Bregoli is easily the WORST celebrity I have ever heard of. She better step up in class and manners or else she'll be the bottom of the barrel of today's musicians. P.S., Juniorfan on YouTube did a very fantastic job on covering this future villainess of society, and I give him kudos for that. Annie Farrell Positive # Moses Cap ~ If I see this girl again, I'll go up to her, tell her she's not Myra Hindley and probably buy her a fucking drink and maybe a trip to the Republic of Ireland. # Ichiro Tachimi ~ Unlike me, who is pretty okay with being a ghost, her and Patrick becoming ghosts had a devastating impact on them, they lived in a very shit apartment and the only toy she had was her Winter Soldier plush figurine, she even cried in her sleep. # Satoko Samo ~ (Translation: That poor girl) # Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ She's like the Grace Gifford of cosplaying, she heard the love of her life slowly die by fatal gunshots. # Marie Lara-Rutter ~ When I heard those gunshots, she dropped her plush and she saw Patrick fall to the floor, when Nathan called the ambulance, before it could go, Patrick already died, Me and Ri Dae-Jung still hears the screams at night. # Sophie the Otter ~ Her and Patrick's deaths were totally uncalled for. Those two were just wanting to enjoy a convention. # Ailin O'Hare ~ I agree with Reicheru, you're the Grace of Marvel cosplayers while Patrick's the Plunkett of cosplayers, you loved him so much. Negative Raw Vegan Diet Positive #Sean Plone ~ Vegan diet is good for you. It helps you lose weight. Negative # Toshio Samo ~ (Translation: I would not recommend this, the b**** who started this trend claimed periods were toxic, when actual doctors said they're natural and healthy) GiveCaptainAmericaABoyfriend and GiveElsaAGirlfriend Negative (GiveCaptainAmericaABoyfriend) # Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ I'm all for equality and all that LGBT stuff, but, I thought the GiveCaptainAmericaABoyfriend hashtag was the most r*****ed thing I looked up in my 17 1/2 years, He kissed a girl, Bucky was even smiling as they kissed, he dated Black Widow in the comics and EVEN tried to get Steve a girlfriend before all that super serum stuff happened, yeah, to the liberals, not everyone is going to change their sexuality, and also on another note, Sebastian Stan, who plays Bucky, says he doesn't view the both in that way and from his comments, he seems to want Bucky and Natasha to be in a relationship like they did in the comics while Chris Evans was a bit focused on his character's relation with Peggy, when I showed my brother, he saw the tagline and was like "f*** it" and refused to read the whole thing, # Michael McCormick ~ This is what ruined Captain America: Civil War for me, I am not really a liberal person, some snowflake showed offense when I pointed out reasons why Steve and Bucky should not be a couple, I used the movies and comics as sources, I read the comics and watch the films, me and Ri Dae-Jung even questioned our own friendship, now, I've never been a liberal or someone of the far-left, my views were center-left like my whole family. # Annie Farrell ~ Yeah, This is why I dislike the extreme parts of the LGBT community, have we come to a point in society it is illegal to be straight?, I have gay friends and even they thought this was stupid, Jack Kirby is rolling in his grave. # Maria Tachimi ~ My family's never been the most pro-LGBT, back in the 1980's, it was severely frowned upon, and this is just plain pandering, I have empathy for those who died because their interests weren't traditional like mine, but, I'm new to the Winter Soldier thing, my mommy think's he's hot and thinks he and Natasha make a lovely couple, I hate being called a queer and I don't want Cap to be gay. # Patrick McCormick ~ This is just wrong, I think when GLAAD said this, this is not what they had in mind, on the worst side, they support this, keep Stucky fanon!, I'm all for equality and stuff but screw this, don't give him a boyfriend, some of their supporters harassed my brother one twitter saying he should kiss Ri Dae-Jung in cosplay, My brother is 22, Ri Dae-Jung is 11, This is pedophilia, My brother went on a 300 word rant. # Ichiro Tachimi ~ Don't these activists with an agenda ever read the comics?!, I'm all for equality and all that stuff, but seriously, #DontGiveCaptainAmericaABoyfriend. # Ri Dae-Jung ~ (Translation: This has to be the most dumbest hashtag in the history of mankind, Bucky dated Natasha in the comics and there was a few sex scenes, Homosexuality was probably hated back in the army, the guy that plays the Winter Soldier said he's open to speculation, but doesn't see the character that way, I saw Bucky as this mentally-damaged man who has his best friend as a crutch and not a love interest, they're like brothers, not lovers, and I've seen altered photos were Bucky and Sharon swapped places, what the actual f***) # Anna Kirochu ~ I thought this was stupid, Captain America does not need a boyfriend, this is pure self-entitlement, He grew up in the 1940's and homosexuality was treated as a disease. # Dmitry Volodin ~ (Translation: F*** these LGBT extremists, this isn't social progress, this is force, Now, In Russia, LGBT is treated as a disease and I have a fear of porn, this includes gay porn, Bucky is an awesome character, leave Bucky alone) # Mikey Kikmings ~ Hey LGBT activists, leave the Marvel movies alone, Captain America DOESN'T need a boyfriend, That's stupid and sinful, Even Ichiro doesn't approve, I'm new to the Winter Soldier thing but Satsuki thinks that he is beautiful, I've always thought that Bucky as the sidekick was annoying, but she loves the fact he's now an assassin with a metal arm. GLAAD Negative # Patrick McCormick ~ If you don't know who GLAAD is, it's this LGBT superiority group that wants more gay characters in films and whine like babies and give film companies grades. Joseph Sokolov and the White Burn team Negative # Anna Kirochu ~ This man and his colleagues is an irredeemable piece of trash, Sokolov is a f***ing animal, he kidnapped an innocent boy and forced him into a world of assassinations, I cannot forgive you for the pain you put my twin through! # Oksana Velykazhinka ~ I offered the TT10 to try this animal for crimes, when I found this s*** out, I was beyond f***ing horrified, Sokolov, you are a monster! # Mikhail Denisov ~ (Translation: I still can't get over the fact you forced him to pose for pornographic photos!) # Rafael Garcia ~ Hijo de puta! (Translation: Motherf***er!) Linkin Park Positive # Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ This was my favorite band, the singing was screamingly but angelic, when Chester died, because of the c*** I went through back in 2016, I was actually pretty calm when he died and I just calmly accepted it, where back in 2016, my brother had to call me down just to tell my mother's friend was dead because I was in such a poor and weakened mental state because of my bullying h***, Chaz is probably up there greeting his afterlife fans and signing their autographs and Chris Cornell, because of his depression and history with drug abuse, I wasn't expecting him to live past 50. # Satoko Samo ~ (Translation: Please say hello to my father for me, he loved your music, he uses to sing No More Sorrow to me) # Toshio Samo ~ (Translation: I fear what happened to Chester will be my mother's fate, psychologists told me she may never live past 50, her mental health issues scarred her entire life) Erik Mokracek Negative # Plankton5165 ~ Oh my god, another 2 Girls 1 Cup, even though I haven't watched 2 Girls 1 Cup. That makes me glad. # Sophie the Otter ~ This 37-year-old New Jersey manchild dedicates his life to posting videos with animated children at random places, doing shit of children farting and shitting (ack!), and telling stories of going to birthday parties with little girls. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I have found someone whose video editing skills rival those behind the notorious Pooh's Adventures. Guess what? He even includes Billy and Bonnie Wagner from the 1986 Popples cartoon, the human children from the 1987 Sylvanian Families cartoon, Rugrats characters, and even Ash Ketchum! Fuck no! Those characters I mentioned don't deserve to be in his atrocities, they are way way WAY too good for them. Also, his art skills are the epitome of laziness. Even GoAnimate videos have more effort than that. Plus, his Classix bullshit is out there trying to bring back things from the distant past be it radio stations, stores, food, etc., but is failing horribly. I MEAN GODDAMN IT ERIK, NO ONE GIVES A RAT'S ASS ON YOUR CLASSIX STUFF! IT WON'T DO JACK SHIT, SO GIVE UP ON THAT FOR HOOHAW'S SAKE! (sighs) Recently, he invaded the DeviantArt realm and spread his insanity there. This is the very last straw I have with him. If he dares touch FANDOM's turf, then I'm gonna flip my lid. In closing, this guy has nothing productive than do childish stuff on the Internet and trying and failing to bring back old stuff. When I first discovered his YouTube channel, I was bewildered at his videos. I deserve to feel bewildered, because nothing about his content is redeemable in the slightest. Congratulations, Christian Weston Chandler, you're no longer the biggest manchild America has to deal with! Hark the Herald Angels Sing (A Charlie Brown Christmas song at the ending) Negative # Dick Cox ~ THIS is what rapes your ears. That Christmas has been over for 52 years, it was the same month a Billboard song, never that was number-one weekly, was number one in the year end! It only lasted for 18 weeks! Timber lasted for thirty-nine, why did that fail to make the top ten in the year end 2014? Huh? Disgusting! Disney/Pixar's The Good Dinosaur Positive #Gemma the Good Witch Trolls Positive #Gemma the Good Witch ~ Awesome movie!!! Fat Acceptance Movement Positive # Plankton5165 ~ I'm not saying you're supposed to be fat, but give people a break. You'd rather have them crack under the pressure? Negative # Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ The fat acceptance movement is dangerous, obesity is not healthy and can have health effects, removing athletic or thin models is also dumb. # Rachel Jamie-Twigs ~ I'd rather have my biological dad being severely malnourished than morbidly obese. # Annie Farrell ~ Being attracted to attractive men like Sebastian Stan, Adam Driver, Tom Hiddleston, Chris Hemsworth and Chris Evans is normal for a lot of young women, There's nothing wrong with it. # Sophie the Otter ~ They think that it's okay to be obese? I hate to break it to you, FAMers, but obesity is a common problem with today's society. It can lead to things like heart disease, and the physique would remove the attractiveness. I can't imagine an obese person being attractive. The Flame Boys Positive #Nicola Burns Negative Samadi Alizo Negative * Aayliah Aida ~ (Translation: Let me get this straight, you massacred a party because you were angry about the air strikes in Syria?, You killed three innocent cosplayers, two little girls, a father, and a couple, That's not an excuse, you caused pain to their families) * Cuong Thi ~ I'm against the air strikes hurting civilians and all that shit but seriously, fuck you, My sister, who was 7 was a military casuality and I wanted to get my revenge on the US, my family didn't own a TV, we could only write in Vietnamese, I was 18 years old, what I knew of the Americans is that they killed my sister and mother, I hold no hatred towards modern day Americans. * Anna Kirochu ~ Bastard, firing 16 bullets into a defenceless man...... * Jane O'Connel ~ I'm anti-war, but does this excuse the fact you murdered two little girls? NO! * Marie Lara-Rutter ~ You're a coward! Jun is the real hero, You're just a guy who murdered him and seven others because you were angry about the air strikes! * Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ I’ll admit, I am disgusted at war atrocities, but using that as an excuse to commit the worst post ceasefire massacre, You had no remorse for emptying an entire rifle cartridge on an injured Ghetsis cosplayer who ended up surviving and said you would have done the same even if he was 12 or 2 years old, You had NO REGARD for anyone at that Pokémon Party! * Hayleigh Sevick ~ I condemn your actions full stop! You commited bloody murder, on not one but two defenceless young girls, You.....YOU COWARD! * Masaru Takazawa ~ I have been told I should of faced trial for murdering your remorseless ass! You deserved to die! You emptied a rifle on my best friend, murdered Jun, Why the fuck would I be tried for doing something justifiable! Why would I feel guilty for doing what everyone wanted to do to you.! * Joseph McNamara ~ The man who killed Pokémon, that’s you, murdering two little girls no older than your sister. * Ryu Tomodi ~ You took absolutely everything away from me, Jun, you left me in such a state the commanders thought I would die, they even had funeral rites prepared for me. * Komal Alizo ~ Samadi......Are you happy for what you have done? Are you proud of yourself, I cry every night because of the terrible crimes you committed on these people, you are a diavolo. * Miyako Yoshikawa ~ Bad man hurt ojisan, Bad man go bye-bye, Masaru-oji made you go away. Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon Positive * Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ One of the selling points was that you could fight the previous villains and catch legendaries, I loved the games, I only beat them in January of year because I was so injured I couldn't lift my arm, Ultra Necromza is hard as h***, Ghetsis fucking pushed Lillie to the fucking ground and threatened to fucking kill her!, And to Game Freak, Not a single fuck was given that day, It’s like Nintendo doesn’t even give a fuck what Ghetsis does and just programs the best they can. * Tariko Hiwatari (neé Kirochu) ~ One of the most annoying things that I had with this game, which was good, was my cousin pestering me to play with her, I hit her when Ghetsis' Zekrom knocked out my Incineroar, I had a Azelf as my last Pokémon and it managed to knock Zekrom out, I went in a rant at her being a little brat and told her that annoying people, I legit got applauded by my sisters, I told her mother annoying and pestering will not get people to play with her. Negative * Bridget Spotlow-Gabriel ~ Animal cruelty and abuse is against the law! The penalty is public flogging! Shut down Game Freak and Nintendo! Find the creator of this mess and execute him! *Another Nicole Birou-Jennings - (high-five Bridget) You said it, Bridge! Disney/Pixar's Coco Positive * Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ This is diversity done right, The cast and staff did their research on Mexican culture and tradition, they just didn't add a Mexican cast and say "Here, a Mexican cast", They gave the Coco cast a lot of character and the Spanish is absolutely perfect * Rafael Garcia ~ (Translation: It's a beautiful film, I always loved Day of the Dead when I was alive) Ultra Necrozma Neutral * Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ God have mercy in your soul if you're doing a Nuzlocke Run, I nicknamed mine in Ultra Moon, Nuzlocke Killer, I died tons of times in US but used the Zoroark trick in UM Logan Paul's Trip to Japan Negative * Jun Tadachi ~ You sir, are a disgrace to American society, you filmed in a forest where people have committed suicide in all in the name of profit, You treated the people in Tokyo like safari animals and constantly harrassed them, you broke a device from the vendor and told the worker it wasn't working. * Carol Koll ~ I sincerely hope you don't visit Stuttgart. Category:Lists Category:Lists of Media